1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to oil well equipment and more particularly a system including an apparatus for introducing chemical additives to a circulating fluid associated with a well casing and tubing for circulation of the additive through down hole oil well equipment such as pumps and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most oil operators find it necessary to protect down hole euipment by use of a chemical additive. Usually, a down hole corrosion problem exists which is treated by adding chemicals in one manner or another. The addition of chemicals usually requires the service of specialists who, upon request, bring chemcals and trained employees to a well site with the necessary circulating pumps and the like being connected with the well and operated for a specified time. This operation is quite costly and sometimes the organization supplying such servies is incapable of supplying the chemical additive service when desired. Various efforts have been made to provide fluid injection apparatuses for treating wells in the form of a permanent or semi-permanent installation at each well site. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the developments in this field:
______________________________________ 656,466 J. C. Minor Aug. 21, 1900 2,815,078 O. B. Reynolds Dec. 3, 1957 2,884,067 A. S. Marken April 28, 1959 3,053,320 S. B. Steincamp Sept. 11, 1962 3,228,472 B. J. Rhoads, Jr. Jan. 11, 1966 3,710,867 Paul L. Bansbach Jan. 13, 1971 3,901,313 T. M. Doniguian et al Aug. 26, 1975 ______________________________________